Murderer
by TheReasonforYourNightmares
Summary: He escaped, and now wants to kill everyone, the police can't stop him, no one can. He is a murdering crazy lunatic who wants to kill Yugi. But who's there to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 The murderer

This I find to be a little strange, and some of the charicters might be out of charicter, so tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: The murderer. 

"Students of Domino high, school is closed until further notice, pleas report home immediately", the principal said over the loudspeaker, as the whole school mixed with a chorus of boo's and cheers. Yugi's class was the loudest. Mainly because of Joey and everyone else screaming on the tops of chairs and tables.

"Yeeaah!" Joey shouted standing on a desk. "No school till further notice, ha ha." He jumped down and shouted. "What good angel brought this upon us?"

"I swear you get dumber every time there's an announcement, at least try to look smart for the schools reputation." A voice said as he looked behind him to see Seto Kaiba staring at him. "Do you even know why the school is closed?"

"Uh, you probably don't know either rich boy," Joey yelled. "So don't sit there and act all macho when you don't know squat!"

"Ass."

"What'd you say?" Joey yelled, forgetting that they were in school and grabbed Seto by the jacket, and pulled him up. "Repeat that rich boy. I dare you." Seto remained as emotionless as ever.

"Hn."

"What, you go on acting like you're tough you son of a bit-." Joey was cut off when a hand connected to his face for a full slap. He landed on the floor a few feet away. Everyone stared at Seto gawking, no matter how much times Joey had done that to him, Seto never fought back or hit him, something big was about to happened.

"Baka-yaoro."

"Joey, are you okay," Yugi asked looking down at his fallen friend. Joey was unconscious. "Uh Kaiba, how hard did you hit him?" he asked worried as he looked at Joey.

"I didn't know he was going to go unconscious." Seto said looking at him. "In fact, I barely hit him to go flying like that. He probably hit his head on a desk or something." Yugi could tell he was telling the truth, though he had no reason why. "Oh and, you should probably head home as quick as you can, you never know who is on the streets." Seto warned before leaving the school after the rest of the class did, leaving Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and the unconscious form of Joey in the classroom.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Tea asked when Seto was out of sight. Tristan and Yugi shrugged, when Joey got up they all went to Yugi's house for the night, a huge four-person sleepover. They didn't care what the school said, they were friends.

* * *

On Seto's way home he had to walk, which he was fine with. Didn't have to talk to anybody, which was good for him. The streets were empty and everything was quiet. He sighed, knowing why the streets were so quiet. Because that man, Koromi something had escaped from jail and was seen somewhere in Domino. He was an extremely dangerous man who just got out, people say he killed 50 people in less then five minutes and chopped them up so much that you couldn't believe that those pieces once belonged to a human being.

'I could beat that guy easily,' Seto thought smirking; he made his way to the Kaiba corp. head quarters as he thought about this guy.

* * *

Koromi Uttachi.

Age: 38

Born: October 9, 1967

Sentenced to life in prison without parole. His crime life began when he brutally murdered up his younger sister Atari when he was 8. He escaped from juvenile hall and killed everyone who was involved with his case and everyone who got in his way including his parents. He was caught 2 years later and thrown into jail. Recently he killed one of the watchmen and was to be put to death for it. He escaped killing 23 people in the process. His where a-bouts are unknown. He is extremely dangerous, so be on the look out. Since then he has killed 57 people, and was located in the Domino city area.

Profile: Koromi has dirty black hair and green eyes, on his forehead are the numbers 395. He has a scar slashed down his right cheek, making one eye blind; he is 6'3" and weighs at least 220. He is muscular and can lift about 150 pounds with one arm. He is left-handed and his favored victims are high school aged children or younger. He lived in the city of Domino and is most likely there.

**DO NOT TAKE THIS MAN LIGHTLY, HE WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT ANY SECOND THOUGHTS, INTERUPT HIM WHEN HE MURDERING SOMEONE AND YOU WOULD BE HIS NEXT TARGET.

* * *

**

Seto put down the article Mokuba forced him to read. "They put everything that's in the book and more outside info, sum it up and make it look nice and sweet didn't they?" He sighed and looked at Mokuba who had a, 'you so do take him lightly' look on his face. "Hell yeah, of course I take him lightly. He doesn't look dangerous." Mokuba sighed; his brother was such an ass.

"Seto, just please be careful when you go out alone, don't go looking for this guy". Mokuba said, knowing his brother might want to. "You are probably going to go out and search for him yourself."

"Don't worry Mokuba. I have no interest in fighting this guy, okay?" Seto said looking at his brother, "I can't say the same if he gives me a reason though, I'll be hunting him down." Mokuba sighed, why wouldn't Seto listen?

"I hope you know what you're doing if that time comes," Mokuba said as he sighed and walked out. Seto looked at him as he exited the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Okay," Seto leaned back and took out his work. "… Wait a sec, Mokuba!" He stood up, grabbed his keys and in one swift movement, was over his desk and running threw the hallway after his laughing brother. "How ironic Mokuba, you have to give me that damn freakin' lecture and then you're walking home like it was a god damn freaking joke." He shouted as he chased his brother threw the whole building; the employees had trouble dodging them, before Seto caught him by the shirt. Mokuba just laughed as he looked at Seto, who wasn't even panting.

"Seto, aren't you exhausted?" Mokuba asked as the older boy shook his head for a no. Mokuba looked at him, "how can you not be exhausted, you probably dodged 30 employees on the way down here." (They are on the first floor.)

"Actually, three-thirds of them got out of the way." Seto said, looking at Mokuba. "I would have caught you on the ninth floor, but I ran into one of the workers who had boxes of papers with her, took a while to clean up to."

Mokuba stared at him, "you helped one of the workers. That's new; I got to put it in the book." Mokuba took out a small notebook and pen. He opened the notebook and wrote, _Friday, March 9, Seto helped one of the employees pick up paperwork. _Seto stared at him as he wrote, with a 'what is with that piece of shit' look on his face. Mokuba noticed. "Oh, it's a book to keep track of your good deeds."

"Okay." Seto said, really not wanting to ask how he knew about the other things that were in there. "Well, are you going home or not." He asked and Mokuba nodded. "Good, I'm coming." He said, getting up and following his little brother home.

* * *

"Guys," Yugi said getting up after the movie ended, "I'm going out to the store to get some popcorn for the next movie. Be back in 10!" He exited the shop, and hurried down the road, if he wasn't back in 10 minutes his grandpa would call the police. (Need I explain?) So Yugi ran along the road, he got one of the few stores that were opened and headed in, bought 2 boxes of the microwavable popcorn things. (The ones you put in the microwave to cook.) He then left to run home, he had five minutes left. He rounded the corner and was abruptly pushed back.

"Hey kid!" The person he had bumped into said nastily. It was a man. He was wearing a black hat and a street punk outfit. He was older then Yugi, most likely in his 30's. "You know it's dangerous for someone like you to be out at this time of day, especially with that murderer around."

"Murderer? Well, anyway, I was just heading home." Yugi said going around the man and started back home. 'Murderer? I guess that was the reason why school was closed,' he shrugged and continued on home.

The man smiled behind him, taking off his hat to reveal a scar going down the right side of his face. 'I think I just found a new target, and I will make a work of art with this boys' blood.' A crooked smile appeared on his face and he turned around and started after Yugi. Yugi heard footsteps behind him, then turned around to see the man coming toward him, drawing a sword. Yugi screamed.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were sitting in the family room of the mansion for their 'family time' but today they didn't have anything to talk about, so they sat there watching T.V. The phone rang and a servant picked it up, "Mister Kaiba, it's for you, form a Mister Wheeler."

"Wheeler?" Seto asked and turned around, He got up and took the phone. "What do you want Wheeler." He asked, talking to Joey.

"KAIBA!" Joey shouted unexpectedly, making Seto wince as he listened. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE SEEN YUGI RUNNING AROUND!"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"WELL HAVE YOU?"

"No."

"DAMMIT, HE WENT OUT AND NEVER CAME BACK."

"And?'

"DAMMIT KAIBA, HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR THREE HOURS!"

"Three hours?"

"OKAY, MAYBE NOT THREE HOURS, MORE LIKE TEN MINUTES."

"Wheeler, look for him then."

"WE ARE, I'M CALLING FROM A PAY-PHONE."

"Okay then, continue searching."

"KAI-." Joey was cut off as Seto hung up the phone. He sat down next to Mokuba on the couch.

"Seto, what was that about?" Mokuba asked and looked at Seto. "I heard you say Joey's name a few times. Did something bad happen?"

"Wheeler said that Yugi was missing after going out to the store." He said, "That's really all." He looked at Mokuba, who was giving him the 'go help now' look. "Mokuba, this is none of my business."

"May I point out the murderer on the loose?" Mokuba asked. Seto got up and exited the front door. "Seto, where are you going?"

"For a little walk. I'll be back shortly." Mokuba smiled, he was going to go look for Yugi.

* * *

Seto walked along the street in the chilly night air, "Why the hell am I doing this?" He asked himself a thousand times before. He sighed and walked down the road. He was indeed looking for Yugi, as much as he didn't want to. He had a feeling that Yugi was dying somewhere. He all of a sudden heard a scream, it sounded full of pain. He ran down the street to an ally where there were two figures. One was a tall man, hovering over a small boy who was on the ground, the man picked up a sword and pulled off a leg from the younger boy. The boy was Yugi Mutou.

(End Chapter)

What cha think? Please review and tell me for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Killer

He ran down the street to an ally where there were two figures. One was a tall man, hovering over a small boy who was on the ground; the man picked up a sword and pulled off a leg from the younger boy. The boy was Yugi Mutou.

Chapter 2: Killer.

'Yugi?' Seto thought as he saw the young boy fall down, the murderer lifted the knife and in seconds, sliced off the rest of his limbs. Yugi screamed in pain, his blood spilt everywhere. 'Yugi…' Seto thought, clenching his fist. He never heard someone scream like that, he hated it so much.

The murderer lifted the sword chuckling, "good bye, little boy." He said bringing it down. Before Seto realized it, his arms were around the murderer's neck and the sword was on the ground next to him. "What the-!" was all the man could get out before he was on the round.

"Get out of my sight, now!" Seto said fiercely, grabbing the guy's wrist and breaking it easily. The murderer got up and ran off. Seto turned and faced Yugi, walking over and leaning toward him, picking up the unconscious and limbless boy and wrapped him with his coat to soak the blood and stop the bleeding.

"Guys, I think I heard Yugi over hear." A voice was heard causing Seto to look up to see who it was. Joey appeared at the corner seconds later. "Kaiba, what the fuck!" Joey yelled and ran over to Yugi, who was unconscious. Seto just started walking out of the alley and away from them, Yugi still in his arms. Tea screamed as she saw Yugi's chopped up body in Seto's arms. He passed them and they, obviously, followed him.

"SPILL IT RICH BOY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YUGI?" Joey yelled at Seto, grabbing his shirt and pinning him against a wall. They just got to the hospital and Yugi was now unconscious on a hospital bed. Seto remained quiet. "WELL SAY SOMETHING RICH BOY!" Joey yelled, tightening his grip.

"It's your own damn fault," Seto said, looking at them.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY RICH BOY?" Joey yelled, about to punch Seto.

With one quick movement, Joey was the one that was up against the wall. "It's your own damn fault Wheeler; you let him go out alone when you knew that there was a murderer in the area." Seto yelled at them. (No, I mean actually yelled.)

"What? Kaiba, we didn't know about-." He was cut off when Seto's hand slammed the side of his face in a full-force slap, (No really, Seto slapped Joey.) sending him flying a few feet to the side.

"And you're always lecturing me about friendship, what kind of friends are you? Now he doesn't have any limbs left. What can become of him?" With that said and his point proven, Seto left the hospital. He knew what was going to happen to Yugi, he just didn't tell.

When Seto returned home, Mokuba grabbed him in a hug knocking him down as soon as he closed the front door. "Seto, you only said for a little while, not two hours!" Mokuba cried, hugging him tighter.

"Two hours? I was out for two hours? Time passes when you find Yugi getting his limbs chopped off." Seto said sarcastically and, putting his brother down, headed upstairs.

"What! Seto, what do you mean?" Mokuba asked as he heard Seto say this, "What happened to Yugi?" Kaiba looked away, not saying anything. He went into his room and lay on his bed. He was mad and his fist couldn't stop shaking. "Seto, what happened? What happened to Yugi?" He heard Mokuba asked at the door, "Can I come in?"

"Fine," is all he said, and Mokuba came in, sitting on the bed. Seto sat up and looked at him. "Mokuba, about Yugi." He paused, not sure of how to explain this to his little brother, "Yugi was injured by that murderer." He went out and said it.

Mokuba gasped, "What do you mean Seto?" He asked, worried. "What happened to Yugi?" He asked grabbing Seto, knocking him down.

"Well, lets say he won't be walking, dueling, well… basically any activity that you use you arms and legs for any time soon." Seto said, watching Mokuba's reaction.

"So you mean that all his limbs are broken?" Mokuba asked.

"No," Seto replied, Mokuba sighed in relief. "They're just not attached to his."

"WHAT?" Mokuba shouted, gawking at him. "How? What exactly happened? How will Yugi duel anymore or even walk?"

"That new fake human body parts technology they came out with recently, I guess." Seto said, a few days ago they had come out with these new robotic arms and legs that attached to your nerves and could move as a real arm could. Seto had no interest in them, but this thing could save Yugi's life.

"But Seto, the people who make those things are extremely hard to find, not to mention, I heard that the procedure of attaching it is extremely painful." Mokuba said as Seto stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Where the hell do you get all this information Mokuba?" Seto asked Mokuba, who just laughed. "Wait, don't answer, it was the internet."

"No, one of the maids that works here is a specialist in it, she told me the basic things it does and how it works, and warned me to try my best to never need one." Mokuba said. Seto just stared at him, shaking his head. "What? When you're out it's kind of lonely so I talk to one of the maids, and she is very nice. Her name is Hikaru."

"Hikaru, you mean Hikaru Ushida?" Seto asked. Now it was Mokuba's turn to stare at him. "What? I've seen her around sometimes; she's really clumsy and is always falling down." He said, thinking, 'and it's actually quite entertaining.'

Mokuba sighed and got off the bed, "Well Seto, what do you thinks gonna happen," the younger boy asked as he walked out the door.

"I honestly don't know, Mokuba," Seto said as he watched him leave. He lay down quietly on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'No, that man wasn't the murderer, he was too weak, so who was he?' He thought as he remembered what had happened in the ally.

Yugi's eye's opened, pain burst into his whole body as he tried to move, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Yugi's Grandpa were around him either asleep or talking to the doctor and facing the other way. "Guy's" his voice was raspy and silent, yet Joey heard him, he looked at him.

"Yugi!"

"What happened?" The dying boy asked, as everyone crowded around the hospital bed. He was pale and he was on the verge of tears.

"We don't really know Yugi, Kaiba was the one who brought you over here, oh, you're in a hospital just so you know." Joey said as Yugi looked at him.

"Kaiba…?"

"Yeah, we don't really know what was going on, and then the ass said it was our fault that this happened to you" Joey said, "we'll all we know for certain is that you are missing your arms and legs-." He stopped when he saw Yugi's eyes widen.

"My arms and legs," Yugi stuttered as his head turned to see that his arms were missing. He gasped as he stared, "Ah-ah ahh ahhhh ahhhhh. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he tried to lift himself up.

Next day.

Two more bodies had been found, they were chopped up and dead, (well duh), Yugi knew that the killer still wanted him. "I don't want to be like this forever, I want to move around, I don't want to stay like this for the rest of my life." He said to Tea, choking back tears. His body still ached.

"Yugi…" Tea said quietly. She was crying. "I think it's your choice to make, and Kaiba did suggest it," Yugi looked at her. "There's a new kind of fake human body parts. It's called F.A.A.L." (Guess what it stands for, it's so original, couldn't think of a better name. –Sigh-) Yugi stared at her listening. "It connects your nerves with the arm so you can move and walk normally, though it's a slight bit heavier then a real limb. What do you think?"

"I think we should try it Tea, it might actually work and I won't be a burden to you guys by asking for help for everything. So let's do it." He said as Tea looked at him, she smiled and nodded.

"Yugi," she said. "The procedure is very painful and stressful. Not to mention, you'll have to go through it for all four limbs. I'm worried that this might kill you." He could sense that she was telling the truth about how painful it will be and that she was indeed worried.

"Tea, I'm not going to sit around and wait patiently for this guy to kill me, if he does kill me ever, I… I won't go down without a fight." Yugi said. Tea put her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Yugi, please be careful…"


End file.
